poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
At the Hall of Doom/Traveling to Oa/Defeating Power Ring
This is how At the Hall of Doom, Traveling to Oa, and Defeating Power Ring goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of LEGO DC Super Villains. then see Grodd arriving at the Hall of Doom Thomas: Grodd, we need your help finding our next ally. Gorilla Grodd: You want me to help you find Sinestro? Thomas: Yes, and we're taking Killer Frost, Olympius, Trakeena, Alter, Diabolico, Twilight, Ocellus, Scarecrow.... Scarecrow: Yes! I'm his biggest fan. Thomas: And the Rookie. The Rookie: Me? Thomas: Yes, you. Your powers are amazing. The Rookie: Alright, if you say so. Killer Frost: How can we find him? Diabolico: He has been captured by the Crime Syndicate, and taken to Oa. Gorilla Grodd: Hm, the home of the Green Lantern Corps. Ocellus: What if we could locate a ship to get us there? Twilight Sparkle: Yes, Ocellus, you're amazing! Ocellus: Well, I do have a lot personality. leave the Hall of Doom and set out to Smallsville Killer Frost: What is all that? sees equipment of the Justice League Gorilla Grodd: Equipment of the Justice League. Twilight Sparkle: Well, I never! Who would leave perfectly good equipment in the middle of Smallsville? Killer Frost: Is it junk? Gorilla Grodd: Not in my possession. building something Diabolico: There is more than one way to get in space, my friends. still builds something Ocellus: No second-class villains will deny me my destiny! Twilight Sparkle: Yes, so one way or another, we will get into space! builds the slideways teleporter Gorilla Grodd: Like this slideways teleporter for example. steps in then steps out Gorilla Grodd: Well, come on! back in as Killer Frost, Olympius, Trakeena, Alter, Diabolico, Twilight, Ocellus, Scarecrow, and the Rookie follow enter the Watchtower Ocellus: The Watchtower. Diabolico: Let's find a starship to take us to Oa. enter a starship engines start finally heads to Oa Killer Frost: If anyone asks, it was like this when we found it. crash land on Oa exits looks at everyone Twilight Sparkle: Is everyone okay? Diabolico: We're fine. Rookie looks at Diabolico Diabolico: Everything will be as simple as pie. Skylor: What about the Rookie? looks at Diabolico smiles at the Rookie Killer Frost: to Skylor I like him. I find very attractive. looks at the Rookie Diabolico: Yes, indeed. The Rookie: I can be very attractive. find Sinestro imprisoned Gorilla Grodd: There he is. uses fear toxin to scare two Green Lanterns and Sinestro defeats them Sinestro: Free! Thomas: Sinestro, Lex needs your help on Earth. Sinestro: I owe Lex a debt. Then so be it! the other Green Lanterns and Power Ring arrive John Stewart: Going somewhere? Our new recruit's gonna stop you like last time. Power Ring: Me? Uh, last time? leave Power Ring: Alright. Sinestro: Your will is weak. This time, you will lose. defeat Power Ring Thomas: Come on. Lex's waiting. teleports him and our heroes to Earth Guardians of the Universe appear on check on Power Ring Ring is unwell it cuts to the Hall of Doom Sinestro: My fellow compatriots, I shall carry you on to victory! Thomas: We'll need more than fear. Lex Luthor: Thomas' right, Sinestro. gets the Black Adam history book Twilight Sparkle: Maybe the yellow lightning guy? Malcolm Merlyn: You're not serious thinking about recruiting Black Adam, are you? Vexor: The key to Black Adam's freedom lies somewhere in the museum. Jara: Like a magic prison of some kind? The Joker: Magic! Harley and I love magic! Skylor: So do me and Mac. Can we go, Thomas? The Joker: Can we, can we, can we? Thomas: I don't see why not. Lex Luthor: But take Vypra, Sinestro, Clayface, Divatox, Loki, Triskull, and Darkonda. prepare for their mission